Labyrinth Watcher
The Labyrinth Watcher is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Guarding over most the Labyrinths below Yharnam, the Labyrinth Watchers make up the bulk residency of almost all of the Chalice Dungeons by a wide margin, appearing occasionally even in Loran, and Great Isz, but being definitely more present in Pthumeru, and the adjacent Hintertombs. They exhibit elongated limbs and slender, borderline anorectic figures, with their evident lack of muscle. Despite not exhibiting any sort of genitalia, they appear to be male. Like most other Pthumerians, their faces are distorted, with eyes and mouths wide open. There are many variants of this particular resident of the Labyrinth which are: *'Naked' - They possess no clothing whatsoever. They're the most common variant that you will encounter in the dungeons. There are three types of Naked Watcher that one can encounter in the chalice dungeons. These naked variants being: **'Dagger' - This type of Naked Watcher wields a ritual, serpentine dagger. They're one of the most common variants of Labyrinth Watchers, only next to the Cleaver variant. Some types of Dagger Watchers can have the ability to throw Throwing Knives and Poison Throwing Knives. **'Cleaver' - This variant mostly acts the same as the dagger variant for the most part when it comes to moveset. But there are some key differences that do separate the two variants. The most notable one is that this variant can throw both Molotovs and "Filth balls" (deals Slow Poison). Another difference is that this variant can deal slightly more damage and have slightly more range then the dagger variant. **'Twin daggers' - The most resistant variant of Watcher, this Watcher wields two daggers for combat. They fight with mix of the dagger and robed twin axe Watcher moveset, making this variant the most interesting to fight. As stated, this variant is the most deadly of all the Watchers, taking notably more hits to take down then even the White robed Watchers. This is also the rarest Watcher to encounter as well. *'Dark robed' - These wear dark blue robes, and because of their added clothing makes them more hardy then most of the naked Watchers. Unlike the naked Watchers these ones can't be stunned by being rolled into. There are few variants of dark robed Watcher that one can encounter in the chalice dungeons, these being: **'Dagger' - This variant is just a more deadly version of the naked dagger variant. The only big differences is that this variant can't throw knives, and take a few more hits to put down. **'Halberd' - The most common of dark robed Watcher, these watchers wield twisted halberds, making their attack range somewhat longer then other watchers. But despite that they still somewhat have a short range, only with their horizontal swings do they cover more range with their weapon. **'Twin axe' - These Watchers wield two golden crested axes. This variant has the same attack range as the naked cleaver Watcher, but that's the only similarity that both the variants share. The twin axe variant tends to attack with a lot forward momentum, but despite that, they have rather poor tracking with most of their moves. ***'White robes' - The white robed Watchers are a sub-variant of the dark robed Watchers. The differences that this sub-variant has is that all their weapons have naturally been infused with flames, and that they're stronger then the dark robed Watchers. They share all the variants that the dark robed Watchers have. This sub-variant only really has one new variant of Watcher and that being: ****'Cleaver & Lantern' - This is the only unique variant that the white robed Watchers have. This variant is most commonly seen patrolling around rooms with high numbers of Labyrinth Watchers, or leading a party of Watchers around a big room. The special thing that these Watchers can do is alert all nearby enemies to the player's location. But besides that, it's just a deadlier version of the Cleaver Watcher, just take away the projectiles. Also notable is that, unlike most of the other white robed Watchers, the Lantern Watchers do not have their weapons infused with flame. Location *Chalice Dungeons (all of them) Strategy There is no real strategy against them. They are extremely weak and their real strength is either in numbers or in ambush, or even in both. As such, simply being alert and paying attention to the surroundings, not letting them surround you and dispatching them quickly is really the thing to keep in mind. Perhaps the one thing to note is that they rush players mindlessly to deal a very strong blow and can stunlock players who are close with multiple hit combo attacks. Notes *They are so weak and plentiful that using bullets to parry them is a waste. Regardless, they are in fact quite easy to parry, and if players have the Oedon Writhe rune equipped, then it makes it easier to replenish Quicksilver Bullets. *Like most Pthumerians, these too are also very weak to Arcane damage. *They are the enemies that populate most of the Pthumeru and Hintertomb Chalices. *The cleaver variant is the only Labyrinth Watcher variant seen firing the cannons that sometimes appear in the chalice dungeons. Trivia *The naked Watchers can wield daggers that look exactly the same as the one wielded by Martyr Logarius. *Some of these creatures are armed with a scythe or with an Arcane lantern, exactly like the Church Servants. It is well possible that the Healing Church took these weapons from them during the exploration of the dungeon. Gallery Labyrinth_Watcher_Concept_Art.jpg|Labyrinth Watcher concept art Labyrinth_Watcher_N,_Dagger..jpg|Naked Dagger veraint Labyrinth_Watcher_DR,_Dagger.jpg|Dark robed dagger varaint Labyrinth_Watcher_WR,_Dagger.jpg|White robed dagger varaint Labyrinth_Watcher,_Twin_Dagger.jpg|Twin Dagger varaint Labyrinth Watcher (dagger close-up).jpg|The serpentine daggers all too common to Pthumerians Labyrinth_Watcher,_Cleaver.jpg|Cleaver varaint Labyrinth_Watcher_DR,_Halberd.jpg|Dark robed halberd varaint Labyrinth_Watcher_WR,_Halberd.jpg|White robed halberd varaint Labyrinth_Watcher_DR,_Twin_Axes.jpg|Dark robed twin axe varaint Labyrinth_Watcher_WR,_Twin_Axes.jpg|White robed twin axe varaint Labyrinth Watcher (Lantern).jpg|Lantern varaint Птумерианец_воин_№2.png|Perhaps the Church Servants' lanterns were artifacts raided from the tombs Labyrinth_Watcher,_Lantern_leader.jpg|The landtern varaint leading a small group of cleaver Watchers around Dormant_Labyrinth_Watcher,_Halberd.jpg|Dormant dark robed Watcher Idle_Labyrinth_Watcher,_dagger_two.jpg Pthumerian Undead №1.png Idle_Labyrinth_Watcher,_dagger_one.jpg Labyrinth Watcher №6.png Bloodborne™ 20150510184422.png Labyrinth Watcher №3.png Labyrinth Watcher №5.png Labyrinth Watcher №11.png Category:Pthumerians